Fairy, Resonated Adventure
by TridentStar-Synth
Summary: Sang Idol, baru-baru ini mengunjungi Magnolia! Setelah kemenangan Guild Fairy Tail dalam Grand Magic Games yang terakhir, ada gadis yang ingin keliling kota. Tetapi tidak lama, gadis itu ternyata... harus melanjutkan karirnya sebagai salah satu anggota Fairy Tail. Apakah ia akan baik-baik saja disana?
1. Idol Enters A Guild

**Vocaloid x Fairy Tail Fanfic : Fairy, Resonated Adventure**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid (c) Yamaha (dan karakter berdasarkan perusahaan masing-masing)**

 **Fairy Tail (c) Hiro Mashima**

 **Rating : T (Mungkin M di bagian akhir)**

 **Warning : Typo, Alur Lompat, susunan kata tidak rapi, kesalahan struktur, dll...**

 **Genre : Adventure and Friendship**

 **Vocaloid x Fairy Tail yang mau kubikin ini menjadi orang lebih berpikir strategi menyerang. Oh, juga mungkin kalian bisa menemukan referensi-referensi dari fandom lain. Bilangin ke saya kalau harus pakai disclaimer kalau ada referensi fandom lain.**

 **Timeline cerita ini dimulai setelah kemenangan Fairy Tail di Grand Magic Games atau Eclipse (Anime)**

* * *

Chapter 01 : Idol Enters a Guild.

(POV : Normal)

 _Kerajaan Fiore, Kota Magnolia, dihuni oleh para manusia yang dijuluki oleh peri-peri mistis. Mereka sebenarnya manusia seperti kita pada umumnya. Dalam kota itu, ada Guild yang menguasai kota ini. Namanya adalah "FAIRY TAIL"._

 _Fairy Tail, adalah guild resmi yang paling dikenal dengan sifatnya yang sering merusak properti-properti Dewan Sihir. Itulah kenapa Dewan Sihir sangat tidak demen dengan Fairy Tail, tetapi bersamaan guild itu tidak bisa dianggap Dark Guild karena Fairy Tail belum pernah melakukan sesuatu yang illegal terhadap dunia. Fairy Tail juga sering bekerjasama dengan Guild-guild macam Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, dan Quatro Cerberus yang sekarang ini sering dianggap "Quatro Puppy" karena kekalahan dalam taruhan di pertarungan Elfman vs Bacchus._

 _Cerita dimulai dari sini..._

* * *

Kini, ada seorang gadis yang baru saja sampai di pelabuhan Magnolia. Pemanpilan menarik, dia adalah gadis yang paling dikenal dengan sifatnya yang ceria sekali. Tujuannya adalah keliling Fiore, untuk menampilkan pertunjukan yang menarik.

"Hati-hati mbak!" sahut sang nelayan itu.

"Oke!"

Gadis itu berjalan dengan santai, tampaknya gadis ini sangat penasaran dengan kota Magnolia sampai kegirangan seperti sang idol. Ia menemukan kedai makanan yang dipenuhi oleh hidangan wortel. Mirisnya, kedai itu tutup, tetapi itu malah membuat perut gadis itu semakin keroncongan.

"Apalah dayaku tidak sarapan di pagi hari," gumam gadis itu sambil menempel kaca pintu kedai wortel tersebut.

"Ah! ada kelinci!" anak kecil itu menunjuk ke arah gadis idol tersebut.

"Hentikan dek! Eh bentar, itu kan gadis Idol!" ujar cowok remaja dengan pelototan ke arah sang gadis.

"Eh?"

Seketika, gadis itu terkejut. Ia meratap pelan-pelan untuk menghindari sekelompok komunitas.

"Wah, akhirnya ketemu juga kau! Megpoid Gumi!"

"Iya, benar!"

"Ayo kumpul, dan kejar dia! SERBU!"

"Eh, ada apa ini? Kok kalian pada serem begitu?" tanya Gumi langsung, secara ketakutan menghadap ke kelompok kecil.

1... 2... 3...

"KYAAA!" teriak Gumi, dan langsung kebut ke arah maju.

Gumi lari, dan terus berlari. Tapi itu hanya membuat para penggemar Gumi Megpoid terus demen dengannya. Satu per satu para fans idol memanggil fans yang lain dan menyebar kabar. Saking banyaknya yang berkumpul, ternyata penggemar Gumi Megpoid pada cerdik semua. Mereka berencana untuk membuat labirin di kota.

"KALIAN PADA!" jerit Gumi

Napas Gumi mulai terengah-engah. Setelah sekian lama mencoba kabur dari labirin, ada gadis lain yang lewat dan langsung ketabrak. Kunci-kuncinya pada jatuh semua dan kecemplung di sungai. Para penggemar langsung kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing hanya dengan insiden sepele tersebut.

"Oww, hati-hati dong di jalan!"

"Tapi pertama, coba lihat apa yang kecemplung."

"Oh?" gadis lain menoleh ke sungai itu dan langsung kaget, "AHH! KUNCIKU!"

Muncullah gadis yang dapat berubah tubuhnya menjadi air, dan melempar kuncinya kembali ke arah gadis lain, tapi malah mengenai kepala Gumi.

"Aduh!"

"Ah, harusnya kan ke arah Lucy..." kata Juvia.

"Terima kasih banyak Juvia," sapa gadis lain, langsung menangkap kuncinya kembali dengan tangkas.

"Oh, jadi kamu Lucy ya? Tuh gadis Juvia memanggil kamu." tanya Gumi.

"Benar, aku Lucy Heartfillia. Penulis novel yang sedang cari kerja."

"Kerja apaan kamu?" tanya Gumi.

Lucy melihat tubuhnya Gumi secara seksama dan teliti, dan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik padanya.

"Ehh... jadi kamu Megpoid Gumi? Bentar dulu."

"Eh? Lucy tahu?"

Lucy merombak tasnya untuk mencari majalah yang terselip di sela-sela buku, ternyata bukunya rusak karena seorang cowok.

"Oh! Ini dia! Megpoid Gumi, sang idol populer yang sering dikelilingi para penggemar ya? Lihat! Itu ada foto kamu dengan mata terkatup tersipu dikejar oleh fans berat!" seru Lucy dengan senyuman genit.

"HEI!" Gumi langsung menyambar majalah itu secara merajuk. "Kenapa nih diriku?..."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Lucy terbahak-bahak, "habisnya sih kamu pakai Attention Magic di luar kendali! Bikin novel ah tentang dirimu!"

"Jangan kek..."

"Aku bukan kakekmu!" Lucy menggengam tangan Gumi dan menariknya langsung. "Ayo! Ikut denganku ke Fairy Tail!"

"EEEHHH?"

Lucy berlari menerobos orang-orang kota secara langsung. Pekerjaannya tidak jadi. Sambil berlari, Gumi mulai bercakap-cakap kepada Lucy secara akrab dan spontan.

"Hei, kayaknya saat kulihat kunci itu... kamu memilikki kemampuan yang sanga-"

"Sudahlah! Gumi diam aja, kamu pasti diterima kok di Fairy Tail," potong Lucy.

"Guild ya? Tampaknya menarik... Ah! tanganku ow! Jangan kencang-kencang dong tariknya!"

"Biarin! Week!" Lucy menjulurkan lidahnya.

"LUCY SIALAN!"

Sekian lama waktu berjalan, akhirnya sampai juga di bangunan Fairy Tail.

Lucy melepaskan tangannya Gumi dan masuk ke dalam bangunan itu pelan-pelan, eh ternyata suasananya ribut sekali.

"Eh?... maaf ya Gumi! Kebiasaan mereka pada ribut semua!" Lucy gugup, meneteskan keringat dingin.

"Wow... hebat..." Gumi kagum.

Tanpa permisi, gadis dewasa berambut putih bernama Mirajane langsung menempelkan lencana bersimbol Fairy Tail di bagian belakang tangan Gumi, sama seperti Lucy.

"Selamat, anda diresmikan menjadi salah satu kru Fairy Tail!"

"LANGSUNG?" mata Gumi terbelalak.

"Eh, lihat deh, Natsu sama Gray berantem terus," tunjuk Lucy pada duo tukang berkelahi.

"Kayaknya seru nih! Aku duluan ya! BYE!"

Gumi ikut-ikutan berantem dengan komunitas ribut. Dengan sihirnya yang mengendalikan gelombang elektromagnetik ternyata bisa menarik perhatian Natsu, Gray, dan Erza.

"Ah! Siapa itu!" seru si Natsu.

"Kamu tidak tahu, Natsu GEBLEK! Itu kan si idol," ujar Gray sambil menggetok kepala Natsu.

"Idol, Megpoid Gumi datang!" sambut Levy.

"EHEM!"

Kedatangan kakek boncel membuat suasana menjadi hening, bahkan ada yang tidur karena kekalahan berantem di guild sendiri. Yaitu seorang Dragon Slayer bernama Wendy.

"Oh, jadi ada gadis idol disini ya?"

Natsu dan Gray tetap saja berantem, dengan giginya yang tajam dan wajah yang beringas.

"WOI ES TERBAKAR! BISA DIAM TIDAK!" bentak si kakek boncel.

Nyali Natsu dan Gray seketika menciut dan melambaikan tangannya, "Maafkan aku kek Maka-!"

"Siapa? Al-."

"SSST! SSSTT!" desis Lucy kepada Gumi.

"Namaku adalah Makarov, guild master di Fairy Tail. Seperti yang aku lihat, ada gadis idol disini. Hei, kamu udah punya pacar belum?"

' _frontal_ sekali ini kakek...' batin Gumi.

Lucy dan yang lain membatu semuanya, padahal baru hari pertama tetapi Makarov langsung saja menuturkan kata-kata yang memalukan Gumi secara tiba-tiba. Sementara itu juga, ada aura panas dingin yang sering dijuluki "Konferensi Jomblo Ngenes" siap-siap menggunakan aura kegelapan, dengan senjata sabitnya yang dikikis oleh samurai yang suka menari.

"Ih, serem."

"Wow, Gumi takut nih ye!" ujar Lucy.

Hari pertama Gumi di Fairy Tail, Natsu dan yang lain memperkenalkan dirinya kepada mereka semua. Karena moodnya Mirajane sangat cerah hari ini, Gumi langsung diajakin nyanyi bareng. Tetap saja sikap ceria tapi gugupnya Gumi tidak pernah berhenti.

"Nyanyi pakai sihir dong... Gumi-senshu!" sambut Mirajane

"Gimana?" Gumi merasa tegang.

Hari itu juga, Gumi dan Mira membuat pesta semarak diiringi oleh instrumen-instrumen klasik dan sebagainya. Pesta tersebut berlangsung sampai pagi buta. Buta sampai mereka tidak bisa membuka matanya karena kelelahan bersorak ria. Untuk hari kedua dan seterusnya, Gumi menjalankan hari-harinya di Fairy Tail sebagai idol. Tapi itulah dimana kebimbangan Gumi dimulai.

Bersambung.

* * *

 **Oh, karena ini benar-benar pertama kali aku publish sesuatu di fanfic, mohon reviewnya oke? Tapi ini bukan berarti pertama kali aku bikin fanfic! Aku pernah bikin fanfic saat 2015 dulu dipost di FB. Sebenarnya aku mau bikin fanfic yang agak konyol, tapi berkesan dark bersamaan.**


	2. Pencurian Lencana

**Vocaloid x Fairy Tail Fanfic : Fairy, Resonated Adventure**

 **Chapter 2 : Pencurian Lencana.**

Author Note : Aku masih bingung harus pakai bahasa apa untuk ability, tapi aku gunakan italic, seperti flashback dan istilah aneh.

* * *

 _Ternyata, ini hari keempat..._

POV : Gumi

"HOAAAAAHHHHH."

Iya, napasku berisik. Gara-gara kebiasaan saya sih baru bangun. Seperti Lucy, aku mendapatkan penginapan yang layak sekali ditinggali. Keren, udah punya kasur yang ditata rapi, kamar mandi yang bersih, ruangan dua lantai, dan ruangan khusus untukku buat main alat musik dan bernyanyi! keren sekali bukan?. Harganya memang sih agak mahalan, jadi 140000 jewel. Itu sih masih bukan masalah bagiku. Tapi masalahnya badanku masih lesu. Ini gara-gara teman-teman di Fairy Tail perlakuannya brengsek saat berantem kemarin.

* * *

 _Ya ampun... Natsu ama Gray kenapa ya mereka berantem melulu, saya tidak mau melihat gigi mereka seperti binatang buas hanya karena hal yang sepele saja... dan aku yang harus menghentikan mereka semua. Mereka berdua berlebihan sekali! Aku aja pernah digetok terus dengan mereka._

" _Dingin! Kamu jangan sembur es ke mukaku woi," omel Natsu._

"Wee... Harusnya tuh ELU yang menyingkir." Gray menjulurkan lidahnya dengan goyangan.

" _Kalian ini hebat ya, bisa berantem sepuas mereka," Sindirku dengan tatapan lesu kepada Natsu dan Gray._

 _Oh tidak..., mereka menjadi naga dan iblis hanya karena ucapanku. Sepertinya aku harus lari._

 _3..._

 _2..._

 _1..._

 _Ah, tidak jadi, ternyata si rambut merah Scarlet dengan baju berzirah sudah datang._

" _NATSU, GRAY, kalian kok berantem?" tanya Erza secara heran._

 _Mira bercakap-cakap denganku bahwa namanya adalah Erza Scarlet, salah satu penyihir kelas S. Kekuatan Erza, seperti yang dikatakan Mira, praktis tapi gila. Erza bisa mengubah baju-bajunya sesuai Erza sukai, seperti baju zirah, baju santai, bahkan buat pertunjukkan. Apa ini perasaanku saja ya kekuatannya memang overpowered? Mungkin tidak._

" _AAAAA! MAAF MBAK ERZA!" sujud Natsu dan Gray, secara spontan berlutut sambil mengayunkan tangan ke atas dan bawah._

" _Oh, ternyata si idol ini ya yang memperhatikan kalian. Kerja bagus, bangunan Fairy Tail ternyata masih sempurna. Nih gaji buatmu 5000 jenny."_

" _Enak... mendampingi tukang berantem aja dapat duit..." dengus Wendy._

" _Itu misi kelas D dikhususkan buatku Wendy-san, mereka itu perusak kelas berat. Iya, aku samain dengan kelas tinju, " bisikku pada Wendy._

 _Dan saat itu juga, mereka berhenti bertengkar._

* * *

Yang penting, aku bisa memulai hari-hari yang lain untuk sekarang ini. Kali ini, ada temanku Lucy Heartfillia, penulis novel mengunjungiku!

"Ah Gumi-san, aku ada misi nih!" seru Lucy.

"Misi apaan Lucy?" tanyaku.

"Bentar, kok dibelakangmu ada orang?"

"Eh, masa?"

Tiba-tiba saja si rambut merah muda berpaku itu ingin coba menggelitiku. Untungnya ia sengaja melesat dan malah menggelitik Happy.

"Nih Gumi, misi pertarungan antar Gulid," Natsu memperlihatkan pamphlet itu kepadaku.

"WOI NATSU! LU JANGAN CURI SEMBARANGAN TUH PA-," bentak Lucy, tapi suaranya langsung menciut, "oh, Cuma misi kelas B+,"

"Ini kalian berdua akrab banget ya, jangan-jangan kalian p-,"

"Ehh... bukan kok, kita tim doang!" sela Lucy dengan gugup.

"Kalian berdua romantis, ihihi," tawaku secara terkikih.

"AAAHHH MMOOOUUU."

"Lucy? Kamu saudara Taurus?" tanyaku dengan lensa mata terbelalak ke kiri.

"Bukan," Lucy langsung mengubah raut mukanya, "ternyata kamu tahu juga ya kekuatanku? Iya, kekuatanku adalah memanggil roh antariksa. Keren sekali anda,"

"Begitukah? Ehehe," kataku tersipu.

"Lama banget sih, kita pergi duluan nih! Oh, Gumi-san juga harus ikut." Natsu langsung melangkah keluar rumah.

"Lucy, nanti ajarin aku bikin novel ya. Natsu cinta Lucy pasti romantis."

"J- JANGAN GUMI."

Aku langsung pergi bersama Natsu untuk mengikuti mereka. Kulihat Lucy hanya bisa terdiam. Wajahnya memerah dan menjadi panas seperti teko. Dari situ Lucy bisa dengar langkahku untuk lenyap, dan langsung kebut mengejarku. Dia menuturkan kata seolah-olah Lucy tidak mau ditinggal sendiri. Setelah Lucy, Natsu, dan aku berkumpul misinya itu agak aneh. Kita disuruh mencuri lencana penting yang digunakan mereka sebagai kekayaan belaka, nama Guildnya itu Twilight Ogre. Oh, aku melupakan Happy. Ia diam aja sampai saat ini.

"Twilight Ogre?" tanyaku dengan mata sipit, "au ah gelap,"

"Iya, sekarang ini Twilight Ogre adalah _Guild buangan_ ," jawab Natsu.

Mendengarkannya saja hampir membuatku menyembur tawaan karena dibikin italic, kerjaan author yang sengaja. Tapi memang benar, setelah kembalinya Fairy Tail guild mereka bisa dianggap semut yang terbawa angin. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan tentang mereka. Kini, Twilight Ogre sudah mempekerjakan seorang samurai yang suka menari. Dibilangnya dia itu sangat kuat, Lucy aja sampai merinding mendengarkan kekuatan mereka saat menghancurkan bangunan yang terbuat dari besi.

"Oh maaf, mentang-mentang guild buangan, bukan berarti bisa bebas tidur terus menang. Mereka emangnya sebodoh apa sih?" ujarku.

"Yah... saking bodohnya mereka kena jebakan yang sudah jelas, " ejek Lucy, "moga aja Dancing Samurai itu kuat,"

Ternyata di perbatasan kota Magnolia, ada delman yang siap membawa kita ke tempat persembunyian lencana tersebut, dan itu jauh sekali dari guild Twilight Ogre. Dari sinilah Natsu mulai mabuk, tidak tahan dengan transportasi sama sekali. Aku mempunyai ide bagus untuk merayu Lucy.

"Eh, aku pernah dengar kalau Dragon Slayer itu tidak tahan transportasi. Bagaimana kalau Lucy pangku dia?" saranku pada Lucy.

"Ah, aku tahu maksudmu apaan..." Wajah Lucy memerah, lebih padam dari sebelumnya.

"Setuju dengan Megpoid! Lucy, pangku Natsu ayo."

"KUCING BACOT!"

Saat naik delman, aku bercakap-cakap dengan pengendaranya untuk mencari lokasi persembunyian lencana tersebut. Ternyata tempatnya ada di suatu gunung. Natsu malah makin tidak tahan kesana, dan mabuknya melebih. Aku merasa genit sendiri karena Lucy memang memangku Natsu yang mabuk. Kalau Happy sedang menahan tawa, nanti nyembur.

Akhirnya sampai juga. Perjalanannya memang panjang sekali.

"Ahh... akhirnya... udah siang nih, terik banget," kata Lucy saat menatap matahari. Terik, menutup sebagian pengelihatan dengan tangan sendiri.

"Aku kembali!" teriak Natsu.

"Hebat, kau datang. Bukan kembali," ujarku.

Tapi, ada yang aneh. Aku mencoba masuk ke dalam ruangan itu karena di depannya itu ada gerbang kecil, ternyata saat kugetok itu hanya papan reklaman dan terbuat dari kardus dua dimensi yang digambar. Dari situ tuh Natsu dan Happy mulai beringas lagi, mau merusak bangunan berharga di sekitarnya dengan api dan sayap.

"BANKAI TIKUS," pekik Natsu, dia mulai menggila saja.

"Eh, lihat aja dah dibelakang, ternyata pintu masuknya disana!" seru Lucy.

Natsu merasa bodoh sekarang.

"Masuk gih kita semua!" seru aku.

Di dalamnya, ada banyak pasukan Twilight Ogre berdiri saja. Ada yang lidahnya menjolor keluar, ada yang matanya terbelalak nyaris putus, dan ada juga pasukan samurai tapi senjatanya sabit. Mereka itu _Samugami_ ya? Aneh-aneh aja nih kerjaannya. Lucy ketakutan aja nih, musuhnya kebanyakan.

"Hei Lucy, buktikan kalau Twilight Ogre itu _Guild buangan_ ," kataku pada Lucy, menyenggol punggungnya.

"Oh, aku dulu ya! _RAUNGAN NAGA API!"_ Natsu menyemburkan api dari mulutnya, ganasnya membuat para penyerang itu lari tunggang-langgang. Teriak, "KEBAKARAN! KEBAKARAN!"

"Ternyata mereka sebego ini ya?" Lucy sweatdrop, tapi tangannya refleks mencari kunci Zodiak, " _Bukalah!_ _Gerbang Singa! Leo datanglah!"_

Lingkaran gerbang bersinar, muncullah roh Antariksa Leo, dengan baju yang formal dan rambut yang ditata seperti singa. Warnanya oranye. Nama yang digunakan sebagai panggilan Lucy adalah "Loki"

"Oh, terima kasih Lucy dan Gumi yang cantik." Loki merayu Lucy dan diriku. Hebatnya Loki tahu namaku, pasti lewat Majalah Penyihir. "kalau begitu kubantu mereka, CAHAYA REGULUS!"

"GYAAAHHH!"

"Brengsek nih pada! Mau bertengkar ya?" kata orang yang tidak dikenal mencoba menebasku, tapi melesat dengan mudah.

"Oops, kalian salah kata! Bukannya kalian yang ngajak berantem? Kalau gitu, _Wave Burst!"_ Seranganku nyebar, mereka terbawa arus gelombang dan teriak.

Iya, kekuatanku adalah sesuatu yang unik, yaitu memanipulasi gelombang sihir sedemikan rupa. Mungkin mereka terheran-heran kalau kekuatanku seperti Yuka di Lamia Scale, tapi ini lain. Kekuatanku ini lebih menuju ke aura gelombang dari tubuh. Yang bisa digunakan untuk penghancuran.

"Aura gelombang dari tubuh?" tanya Natsu dengan cengo.

"Uniknya... kekuatanmu itu," kata Lucy lirih.

"Bahasnya nanti saja! Kita ke lantai 2," ujarku.

Semua musuh tergeletak, dan kita langsung berlari ke lantai 2. Ternyata kita harus lari melewati tangga. Bukan masalah sih, sampai kita melihat di lantai tersebut ada aula yang sangat lapang. Disusun dengan ubin yang tertata rapi.

"Wah, kosongnya," kata Lucy.

"Sudahlah! Mumpung kosong gini!"

Saat Natsu berlari menginjak ubin-ubin tersebut ternyata itu sebuah jebakan. Banyak lingkaran sihir di langit-langit ruangan langsung menyerang Natsu dengan suatu sihir beam.

"Aduh... bahaya..."

"Tuh kan, memang jebakan!" omel Lucy.

"Eh, lihat deh. Ada kertas tuh di tembok."

Aku mengambil kertas itu dan ternyata tertulis huruf-huruf L, R, U, dan D.

"Aih, ini mah sederhana. Kamu ikuti aja panahnya saat nginjak ubin itu sesuai arahnya kemana."

"Aduh... kok ribet sih?" tanya Lucy dengan mata berbentuk sama dengan.

"Eh? Biasa aja ini! Ada loh yang kodenya harus sampai memecahkan rumus matematika!"

"APA?"

"Sudah Natsu, jangan rewel," ujar Lucy.

Di kertas tersebut tertulis huruf-huruf : UULLUURRRRRDDLDDRRRRUUUUUULLLULULUURRUULLLDDDDRRDDLLLLLUUUUUUUURRRRRRURURUU.

"Aduh, tolong, jangan bikin pembaca bingung," kata Lucy lirih.

"Ayo lompat!" aku mendorong Lucy dan memaksanya untuk jungkat jungkit dengan satu kaki, karena ubinnya yang berpanah itu sempit. Aku dan Natsu juga melakukan yang sama.

Lucy tampaknya tergesa-gesa, makanya Lucy hampir jatuh di depan saya. Dari situ aku mulai panik karena lingkaran sihir diaktifkan lagi. Maka itulah aku dan Natsu langsung melompat saat jaraknya sudah cukup untuk keluar.

"HYAAA!"

Kepalaku menyeruduk penjaga gerbang ke lantai tiga. Sihir mulai diaktifkan lagi. Tetapi melesat.

"Aduh, siapa kamu!?"

Penjaga itu bertameng dan menggunakan sihir di senjatanya, tampaknya senjata itu adalah tombak. Aku langsung refleks menghindarnya.

"Natsu! Lucy! Happy! Kalian langsung ke lantai 3! Aku yang akan mengurus orang ini!" sorakku pada Natsu dan Lucy.

"Ide bagus tuh, pendukung pasanagan Natsu x Lucy,"

"Gumi-tteba~~!" Teriak Lucy.

Lucy POV

Dasar Gumi, obsesi dengan pasangan antara diriku dengan Natsu berlebihan sekali. Sumpah, suatu saat pengen kuhajar tuh orang.

"Halah Gumi... musuh itu lumayan kuat loh... baiklah kuserahkan padamu," dengusku secara lirih.

Aku berlari terus dan terus, sampai di lantai 3. Di lantai tersebut ternyata lencana tersebut masih digantung di tembok itu. Tapi ada penjaga aneh menghalangiku dan Natsu.

"WALAAAHHH! ADA MUSUH!"

Oh, ternyata penjaganya samurai menari yang gaya ucapannya aneh. Sok-sok samurai lebai. Umumnya dia mengenakan pakaian samurai dengan pedang yang tertahan di pinggangnya. Warna rambutnya adalah ungu, dengan mata yang lumayan sipit dan kesannya Bishonen-bishonen gitu.

"KAU... TAKKAN KUBIARKAN LEWAT~~~."

"Eh, kalau ngomong jangan caps lock kek, sakit telinga tau," suruh Natsu pada samurai menari.

"Oh, setiap yang melawanku adalah musuh! Bersiaplah! Haiyaaa!"

Samurai tersebut menari, akan menyerang kita dengan sepenuh tenaga. Ketegangan ini dimulai dari sekarang.

"HARAKIRI KISAMA!" teriak sang samurai tersebut.

Bersambung...

* * *

Oh, tolong review kalau harus dirapiin.


End file.
